P.E.N.A - Agents of S.L.E.A.T
P.E.N.A - Agents of S.L.E.A.T is a fanon installment in the Fairy Tail series. The acronyms in the title stand for Pergrande Eastern National Academy and Student Law Enforcement Association, respectively. The story takes place in the year x875 in the western most country in Ishgar, Pergrande. It is written by User:Shadowchaos1010. Since Fairy Tail is yet to venture out of Fiore in terms of story, there will be a few creative liberties taken in relation to the other countries in Ishgar. Synopsis P.E.N.A is one of four schools in Ishgar dedicated to training young men and women to join either a magic guild or the military. The school has a program named S.L.E.A.T, which allows students to gain experience in the field. Toma Nakami, Jacob Forrester, Troy Fallon, Crimson Nex, Ali Trennan and Mist Williams are six new S.L.E.A.T Officers who become involved in several strange occurrences that effect not only their city, the entire continent of Ishgar as well. Characters P.E.N.A - Agents of S.L.E.A.T is split up into several different sides, depending on what kind of issues are central to each arc the main characters face. From the very beginning of the story, there are three sides: Science, Magic and Religion. The following characters are supporting characters for each of the three starting sides: * Avan Lopes * Rena Wels * Hector Stevens * Opera Cer * Jean Locke Science Side Main Characters * Jacob Forrester * Mist Williams * Raine Curtis Supporting Characters * Trevor Alley * Lisa Thompson * Isaac Mathers * Mia Aldran Magic Side Main Characters * Troy Fallon * Crimson Nex * Elly Mercury * Dallas Mars Supporting Characters * Edward Thompson * Pope Luc Mercury Religion Side Main Characters * Toma Nakami * Ali Trennan * Tiana Reese Supporting Characters * Amelia Thompson * Flint Vice X875 Ishgar Religion In Ishgar, there are three separate religions. There is the Church of Primordial Order, the Church of Singularity, and the Divine Order of the Forest. The Church of Primordial Order has the Primordial Magic as its deity. They believe that it created all life, not just magic. It’s main teaching revolves around morality, with how one acts according to their personal beliefs being very common in their texts and stories. Given the nature of the church, they don’t have conventional services. Instead, believers sometimes meet to discuss recent acts and help each other become better people. It’s headquarters are in Linus. The Divine Order of the Forest is a religion originally for none other than elves. It’s spread all over Ishgar in recent years. The religion revolves around the teachings of various elven gods. There are seven high priests and then the Pope. They come from families named after each of the planets, save for Earthland. The Pope always comes from the Mercury Family. Their headquarters is in Stella, in the Elven capital.The Church of Singularity has an unnamed God as its deity. Its teachings revolve around following rules made by their god to better oneself and ascend to Paradise. The leader of the church, known as the Divine One, is chosen by his predecessor. The church has come under fire several times for allegedly committing crimes against their enemies. Their headquarters is in the country of Sin. Arcs First Days Arc '''Synopsis: '''The school year of P.E.N.A has started and the new S.L.E.A.T Officers get used to life at the school and meet new friends during their first week. * Welcome to S.L.E.A.T